Reservations
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: Cooper Anderson was protective of his brother, and would do anything to protect him. But when he sees Blaine and Kurt after coming down from Washington, he realises that maybe Blaine saved Kurt just as much as Kurt saved him.


**Reservations**

**Cooper Anderson loved his brother, he loved his brother more than anything and would do anything to protect him. He has reservations against this boy his brother is dating, but when he comes down from Washington D.C for a visit, he realises that Blaine saved this boy just as much Kurt saved Blaine. Prompted on Tumblr.**

**Warnings: Slash. Cooper Anderson. Swearing. Slight Innuendo.**

**Pairing: BlainexKurt**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not nor will I ever own the show called Glee. This writing is simply for entertainment and I will gain no profit from the distribution of this fiction nor am I intending to accept profit.**_

**Word Count: 1, 868**

**Reservations**

Sarah and Michael Anderson only had two children; Cooper, who was currently a Computer Forensics for NCIS in Washington D.C and Blaine who was still in High School. Sarah and Michael, like Cooper and Blaine, couldn't be more different. Sarah, a petite brown haired, dark skinned woman was shy and polite, courteous and gentle and accepted Blaine when he had come out as homosexual and had been the first to wish Cooper _congratulations_ when he had recieved the letter from Director Vance of the NCIS, stating that he had recieved the place. Michael however, was tall and strong, with dark hair but pale skin. He was the opposite of Sarah, loud and bold with only a very small filter between his mind and his mouth and often gave himself 'foot-in-mouth disease', often offending the wrong person, he had also been the one that had almost threaten to make Cooper choose between them and NCIS and had been the one to make the hole in the wall that was covered with a family portrait of the Andersons when he had heard that Blaine was gay.

Because of that very reason, Cooper had become very protective of Blaine. Blaine was so much like their mother, short - though muscular - with dark skin and dark hair and dark eyes, that Cooper couldn't help but feel the curling of hot protectiveness in his abdomen whenever someone so much as looked at Blaine weirdly. He would also shamelessly admit to running back ground checks on any potential friends or even - Cooper had blanched when he had thought this, though of his brother doing anything like _that_ had almost made him cry - potential boyfriends.

That had made him slightly unpopular with both his boss and Blaine, who thought Cooper was mentally subnormal.

But that was also why Cooper had requested some vacation time from NCIS due to family reasons and was heading down to Westerville, Ohio. He had heard rumours - tame ones, rumours all the same - that Blaine had met a boy. That may have also been due to the fact that Blaine gushed to him every night on skype about this _'amazing countertenor who sung like a freaking angel and could make a God weep with it's beautifulness. And fuck- Cooper, his eyes..._'(After that, he had proceeded to sigh dreamily and stare off into space, giving Cooper the impression that he should really go before Blaine began doing something he _really _did not want to see.)

He sighed as he pulled up onto the Anderson Manor drive, his gut clenching uncomfortably when he saw Blaines familiar Mercedes Benz parked unusually haphazardly next to a very _unfamiliar_ hulking black Navigator that looked like it could have been owned by a freaking wrestler. Battling the urge to just kick the Navigator in the back tire, he forcefully frog-marched himself passed the black car, only to double back as the glint of dullish gray caught his eye. Bending at his knees, his black Armani suit no doubt creasing beyond repair, he examined the drivers side of the car. What he saw made his blod boil with anger.

Keyed into the door was the word _fag_.

How Cooper hated that word; he had heard it flung at fellow classmates in High School who didn't know any better. He had heard it flung towards his own brother which made Blaines skin go pasty and his eyes to darken and his brow to furrow. Cooper knew how it affected his brother and hated the word on principle just because of what it did to Blaine. He wouldn't allow anything to hurt his brother.

Which was why he was dreading to meet this boy, _Kurt_, Blaine had rushed out too him when they had talked on the phone the night before after Cooper had gotten off a case. Shaking his head sadly as he stood straight again, he strode towards the front door and din't even bother knocking before shouting a decidedly cheerful; "_Honey! I'm home!"_ in true Anderson fashion. In reply, he heard the soft tinkling of his mothers laugh and the gruff tone of his fathers chuckle before his sight and hearing was blocked by a stocky body with even bigger hair.

He was knocked almost flat on his back as his brother practically dived onto him, body hard and clashing with Coopers almost painfully. But he could shake off the dull _twang_ on pain of the 'attack' when he realised he was here, he was with his brother, he was with Blaine. Blaine, who had changed so much and yet stayed the same so much. It was as heart-wrenching as it was heart-warming.

"Coop!" Came the exciteably voice of his younger brother and skype sessions didn't cut it because Blaines voice was deeper, more mature with a gravelly tint to it that Cooper had always knew Blaine would inherit but had laughed himself silly at when Blaine had said that he would have a voice just like _'Bi' B'o Coopy'._

"Hey Blainers!" He chuckled as he felt Blaine squirm, falling deftly to the floor as he huffed, muttering something Cooper didn't understand but made Sarah - who had joined them in the hallway - giggle. Than suddenly, it was just like old times,when Cooper would come home late from work and his father was just taking his coat off and Sarah would be geeting them both with a smile and a kiss on the cheek fro Michael and a pat on the back for Cooper and Blaine, little puppy-like exciteable Blaine, would come rushing from the living room to give them a large grin and wave stained and guitar-calloused hands at them.

"Come into the living room Coop, there is someone you need to meet," Sarah said, a gentle smile playing at the edge of her lips as she took in the sights of her two boys, an arm around each others shoulders, eyes dancing with laughter and faces expressive as they grinned at each other. Cooper felt his heart clench as it sank past his pancreas. Cooper knew all to well who was going to be in that living room - and also, Cooper had to raise an incredulous eyebrow at Blaine and Sarah, making Michael laugh with such cheerfulness. It was going to be this Kurt, who Cooper was absolutely sure would not be good enough for his baby brother.

Making small talk, the three Andersons approached the double doors of the admittedly impressive living room. Cooper allowed Blaine to pass through first, with his brother going immediately over too the couch and Sarah heading to the loveseat to sit by a still grinning Michael who held a soda can in one hand. Taking a deep breath that made his ribs crack impossibly loud, Cooper felt his heart race and stomach flop as his veins heated. It this Kurt turned out to be a complete toss-pot, he would find himself on the wrong end of Cooper Anderson's fist before he so much as took even half a step.

He stepped through the thresh-hold and saw three people sitting in the couch besides the one Blaine and this Kurt had to be one. One, a teenager with brown hair and light tanned skin covered in random freckles, was abnormally tall - perhaps the high altitude had gotten to him, Cooper thought, for the teen seemed to wear a perpetually confused look upon his face. Next to him was an older woman, with ginger hair and pale skin intermingling with freckles, she was undoubtedly the tall boys mother. But the man next to the woman held no such resembalance to the boy. Yes, he was tall, but with dark skin and a balding head and with light eyes that glinted happily. Cooper could only guess they were this Kurts family.

He examined them slyly, eyes picking at them before he woefully admitted they looked nice enough. But that wouldn't cut it for the elder Anderson brother. The boys family may be nice but that didn't mean this Kurt was.

Turning to the couch he knew Blaine and his _boyfriend_ was on, Cooper couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and as a loud _fucking hell _raced through his mind. When Blane had told him about this Kurt, he had expected someone very tall and muscular, with dark skin and dark eyes and messy hair and a cocky attitude. But the boy - for he couldn't be classed as a man, he looked far too young - was nothing of the sort. He was tall, only an inch taller than Blaine, but was thin, even thinner than Sarah which was saying something. He was pale, almost as if he had been ill, with immaculately coiffed hair and beautiful glasz yes (Cooper suddenly knew why Blaine would always sigh dreamily and stare off into space whilst gushing about them). But it was the dark bruise that drew Coopers attention to Kurts cheek.

Raising an eyebrow but posing no questions, he watched as Kurt jumped, eyes wide before he almost lept off the couch to stand before Cooper, back straight and tall but still being dwarfecd by Coopers superior musculature and height.

"Hello," Cooper said, voice neutral as his eyes glared over the boys body, which seemed to be shaking like a leaf. "I'm Cooper, Blaines elder brother," He attempted to smile when he noticed the balding man - who was obviously Kurts father - glare nastily at him when Kurt blushed, ducking his head down before taking Coopers outstretched hand and shaking it with his own pale, small one.

"Hi!" Kurt almost sqeauked and Cooper had to supress a smile because Blaine hadn't told him how a_dorable_ Kurt was. "I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel," He released Coopers hand just as quick as he had shook it. He watched passively as Blaine stood, giving Cooper a smile before turning to Kurt, placing a thick arm around his waist and guiding him back to the couch where he put Kurts legs over his and whispered into his ear.

Though he slightly loathed to admit it, it looked like Cooper had been wrong about Kurt. They looked like they were geniunely in love, and who was Cooper to tear them apart. Besides, it looked like Blaine had saved Kurt just as much as Kurt had saved Blaine.

He smiled to himself after accepting a glass of red wine from Sarah as he lent backwards on the leather armchair he had claimed. Looked like the family was going to gain another member soon, he thought as he felt the familiar burning punch of protectiveness as he gazed at Kurt. Kurt was Blaine's, and he had just become the Andersons'.


End file.
